


No One's Gonna Take My Soul Away

by A_Kid_Named_Hiro



Series: MadaTobi Week [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Kid_Named_Hiro/pseuds/A_Kid_Named_Hiro
Summary: Prompt:Youkai/Gods/Monsters(fromMadaTobi Week 2018).For theThese Stories Belong To Uscollection, in celebration of fanfic.





	No One's Gonna Take My Soul Away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Youkai/Gods/Monsters_ (from **[MadaTobi Week 2018](https://madatobiweek.tumblr.com/post/174594542851/madatobi-week-2018-prompts)** ).
> 
> For the **[These Stories Belong To Us](https://fanficdoc.tumblr.com/)** collection, in celebration of fanfic.

If we were anyone else, we wouldn't be here.

Beneath the strobe of silver and gold, of red and purple and blue that mottles your skin, turns you light and dark in all the right places. You are a secret. You are a fiery beacon.

This thick heat, from the lights that shine upon us. From the bodies in perpetual motion, all around us. From _you,_ pressed as you are against me. Your back to my chest. Your hips to mine. Your ass to my cock that's uncomfortably hard beneath the tight fabric of my pants.

My hands upon your waist. I like the way you move, the slow grind of your ass against me. One hand curled around my wrist. The other, a tight grip upon the hairs at my nape.

My breath in your hair. My fingers that dance along the strip of exposed flesh between the hem of your crop top and the waistband of your red jeans. I feel your skin heat beneath my touch. I can feel the moment your breath catches.

Even in all this noise, this cacophony of voices and trip hop beats, I can feel, hear, sense you. I am _always_ aware of you.

I nuzzle your hair. I kiss your temple. You turn your head to meet my lips with your own.

Your lips, painted red. Red like your jeans, like the flashes of light upon your dark hair. You wear them well. I like the way your hair falls around you, unbound. It reminds me of you, in this moment. This wild, tangled, chaotic thing that makes me wanna reach out and touch. Run my fingers through you. Breathe you in.

I love the feel of your dark tresses beneath my fingertips. Dark, like the mascara upon your long lashes. Like the kohl that borders your eyes. Your top that clings to your damp skin. I watch the sweat that rolls down the side of your face. That beads upon the small of your back. I love the heat of you beneath my touch.

My hands, all over you. My fingers, walking their way into your waistband, brushing the wet head of your cock. You're as hard as I am.

The sharp snap of your hips. Your mouth, open around the shape of my name. I love the way you sound. Love how you shift my world, narrow it to this single moment. Of my name upon your lips. Of your body undulating against mine.

We could fuck right now and no one would care.

Like no one would care about the makeup you wear like the stars upon your lilac nails, the stilettos on your feet.

They wouldn't care about the tattoos on my face. The scars upon my body. The blood upon my hands.

Out there, we are monsters, all.

Here, in this place with no boundaries, we are gods.

We are broken bodies. We are infallible souls.

I spin you around. I pull your body against mine. Pull you into a kiss that's a vow and a claim. I taste freedom upon your tongue.

Together, we dance.


End file.
